ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Laff A Lympics Rebooted
Laff a Lympics Rebooted is a Revival of the old Laff a Lympics Cartoon however this time it is not only limited to Hanna-Barbera. As now adding to the first three teams of the Scobby Doobies,The Yogi Yahooeys and Really Rottens but twelth new teams are added in the compertation around the globe to win the Laff A Lympics Gold medal Teams and Contests The Scooby Doobieshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Laff-A-Lympics&action=edit&section=3 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Scooby_Doobies.jpgEarly model sheet showing Jeannie from the Jeannie series and Melody, Alexander, Alexandra, and Sebastian the Cat from the Josie and the Pussycats series as members of the "Scooby Doobies" team. This team drew mainly from the 1970s Hanna-Barbera cartoons, particularly the "mystery-solving" series derived from Scooby-Doo, whose titular character served as team captain. The early production art for the series showed Jeannie from the Jeannie series and Melody, Alexander, Alexandra, and Sebastian the Cat from the Josie and the Pussycats series as members of the "Scooby Doobies" team, but legal problems with Columbia Pictures Television, Screen Gems' successor, prevented it. Hanna-Barbera owned Babu, but Columbia controlled all rights to Jeannie's image. As a result, Babu appeared alone as a member of the "Scooby Doobies". Likewise, Archie Comics held rights to the Josie characters. In the actual series, Jeannie is replaced by Hong Kong Phooey and the Josie characters were replaced by Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels. Among the members of the Scooby Doobies are: The Yogi Yahooeyshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Laff-A-Lympics&action=edit&section=4 edit This team drew mainly from the 1950s and 1960s Hanna-Barbera cartoons and is the only team of characters made up completely of anthropomorphic animals. Grape Ape is the only post-1962 character in the line-up. Among the members of the Yogi Yahooeys are: The Really Rottenshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Laff-A-Lympics&action=edit&section=5 edit This team is composed of villainous characters that frequently cheated by either giving themselves an unfair advantage in a contest or sabotaging the other teams (and usually had points deducted from their score as a result). With the exception of Mumbly and the Dalton Brothers, all of the members are original characters, many of whom are based on various characters that appeared in cartoons and comics prior to Laff-A-Lympics. Originally, Muttley and Dick Dastardly were planned as the leaders of the Really Rottens; however, they could not appear on the show due to those characters being co-owned by Heatter-Quigley Productions.[2] In their place, Hanna-Barbera used the existing character Mumbly and created the new character Dread Baron. Prior to Laff-A-Lympics, Mumbly is a heroic detective rather than a villain on his original show. Following the character's revision as the villainous team leader, he remained a villain in Yogi Bear and the Magical Flight of the Spruce Goose, which is also Dread Baron's only other role. The Dalton Brothers appeared in 1950s and 1960s shorts (including the 1958 short Sheriff Huckleberry Hound, which featured appearances by Dinky, Dirty, and Dastardly Dalton, as well as their other brothers Dangerous, Detestable, Desperate, and Despicable). However, they were given new character designs for the Laff-A-Lympics series. After Laff-A-Lympics, Dinky reappears in The Good, the Bad, and Huckleberry Hound with brothers Stinky (who bears a resemblance to Dastardly Dalton from Laff-A-Lympics), Finky, and Pinky. Among the members of the Really Rottens are: New Teams The Dexters Labertonions This new Team Focuses on Cartoon Network Cartoons made from 1993-2006 The Fin Advengers Cartoons made by Cartoon Network from 2007-Present The Square Pants Nicktoons Members from Nicktoons from 2002 -2005 The Air Benders Nicktoons from 2006-Present House of Mouse Fetchering Classic Disney Characters The Woody Roundup Characters from Pixar Team Possibles A Team of Disney origanal shows The Looney Bros a Team Made up of warner brothers characters The Adult Tonnist Fetchering Adult Cartoon Characters made for a more older audince Dream Workers a Team of Dream Works cartoons The Other Wonders A team of Characters who do not belone to a network The Villianess Winners a Team of Antagonist like the Really Rottens